Kiss and Tell
by JBiebsLover
Summary: Justin see’s him self as a normal kid even if he is the biggest teen pop star on earth. He goes to a normal school in Stratford. He starts dating Tara, what happens when he kisses her and she tells the world. *Justin Bieber*
1. Chapter 1

**New story. Based on Justin Biebers new song - kiss and tell.  
hope you like it. **

**reviews appreciated.**

**Chapter 1:**

It was the night before a new school year started. I had just finished getting my things together. I was actually excited to be going to school, unlike most people. It's the only place I can act like a normal kid. Well, I say normal, there are still quite a few fan girls, who still haven't got over the fact I go to the same school as them.

I got into bed and rested ready for the morning.

***

I was woken up to the sound of my buzzing alarm clock. It was time to get up and get ready for school.

I searched through my wardrobe for something to wear.

I ended up with some black jeans, a purple t-shirt and a black hoodie.

By the time I had gotten downstairs; mom was awake and had made me some cereal.

"Morning sweetie, excited for school?"

"Kinda" I said sitting down to eat my cereal.

"Aw, Im sure it'll be fine"

"Yeah" I said as I got up from the table and grabbed my things. "Bye mom"

"Bye honey"

I walked out the door, backpack sagging on my back, hands in my pockets and head down. I really didn't want any fans to see me. I mean, today, I just wanted to be normal and hang with my friends.

"Yo Justin" I heard a voice call

I looked up. It was Ryan. "Sup, Butsy"

We carried on up the road to school and went to our lockers. The fan girls now, where going rather crazy. I just ignored them. Someday they will see that I'm just _Justin Bieber – the regular kid._

My first three lessons were pretty boring, Chemistry, history and math. All the teachers seemed to do was talk about there summer. And if you ask me, they all had pretty boring summers.

So I though the rest of the day would end up being the same. But it wasn't. Whilst me and Ryan were eating our lunch in the cafeteria, the most gorgeous girl ever walked past. _Oh my god._ I thought to myself. She had long brown hair down to her back, the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen and she was just gorgeous. She was wearing skinny blue jeans, a purple plaid shirt and some black converse.

"Whoa" I whispered.

"What now dude"

I answered with my eyes. They followed her as she walked all the way around the cafeteria and out the door. Ryan began to look at her too.

"Justin, you should so totally ask her out" he said.

"I can't" I said as I finished off my slice of pizza.

"Course you can"

"What will the fans say?"

"Justin, like you say, you can't help who you fall in love with, and it looks like you just fell for her pretty hard"

"True"

"So go ask her then"

"I can't"

"Justin, ignore the fans, you're just a regular kid"

"It's not that … its"

"What is it then?"

"What if she says no?"

"Trust me on this Justin, she won't"

"How do you know Ryan?"

"Just trust me, now go ask her"

"I don't know where she's gone, ill ask her at the end of the day"

The bell rang for forth period; I had English, with Ryan again, but guess who else, the gorgeous brunette was there too.

As she came and sat behind me I began to shake. _Woah_._ I really did like her_.

"Hey, aren't you that Justin Bieber kid" she asked.

"Yeah" I said hoping she wasn't another crazy obsessed freak.

"Nice, your music is pretty cool"

"Thanks" I said.

_Thank God for that. _I thought as I sat back in my chair and exhaled.

The lesson dragged on and on but luckily we only had one more lesson left until I could go home.

When the bell finally rang to signal the end of the lesson I quickly wrote my number on a piece of paper.

"Hey, I forgot to ask, Whats your name?"

"Tara" she smiled

"Well Tara, I think you should take this, and call me later"

She laughed as she took the piece of paper off me.

"Speak to you later Justin" she said

"Bye" I said

Ryan came up to me as we walked to French together.

"She totally likes you"

"You think?"

"Yeah, she was totally flirting"

I laughed as I went into French.

All through that lesson I couldn't get her off my mind. I hoped she would call me tonight.

That lesson actually went quickly. I was happy to be going home.

Just as I walked through the front door my phone rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry. This chapter is absolutley tiny. I've had so much school work to do. Hopefully the next chapter will be bigger and better as this one isnt very good.**

**anyway. Enjoy.**

**All Reviews are apreciated. x**

**Chapter 2:**

"Hello?" I said curiously.

"Justin It's me Tara" she said

"Oh, Hey Tara" I said smiling as I ran up to my room

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out, I mean, I understand if you can't..."

"Sure, what do you want to do?"

"Its up to you" she giggled

"What about the park" I said.

"Sure, but won't the fans be…"

"Probably, but ill give them an autograph and they'll be happy"

She laughed again "Okay"

"Ill meet you there in ten minutes then?"

"Sure"

"See you there" I said and put the phone down.

I ran back downstairs and out the door. The sun was beating down on my back as I walked up to the park. I could see Tara sitting on a near by bench. I walked up to her.

"Hey Gorgeous" I giggled

"Hey Justin, So what do you wana do?" She asked

"I don't know, b-b-but can I tell you something"

"Of course you can Justin"

I took her hand and stood up.

"Tara, I-i-I like you and I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe go out for something to eat tomorrow night ?"

"Justin Drew Bieber, are you trying to ask me out on a date"

"I-I guess I am" I smiled.

"Well of course I will"

I smiled again as we walked around and around the park, just talking about anything and everything.

Maybe it was her beautiful brown eyes that made time fly by because the two hours we spent together went pretty quickly.

"See you tomorrow" I said as we both went our separate ways and walked home.

"Mom, Im home" I called as I stepped into the door and into the living room.

"Hey Sweetie, where did you go, I haven't spoke to you since this morning"

"Im sorry mom, its just, I met this girl at school today, Tara, and we went for a walk around the park, oh and I'm free tomorrow night aren't I ?"

"Aw" she said smiling "And yes your free as of now, things could change by tomorrow night, why?"

"Im taking Tara out for dinner, so can you keep my schedule free please, no last minute things"

"Ill try my best"

"Thanks mom, you're the best"

I walked out the room and went upstairs and grabbed my guitar. I sat and strummed for a while, just random chords until I built up a pattern. I wrote it down as I tried to think of some lyrics.

I couldn't think of nothing so I set my guitar down and got ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late upload. I didnt know if i wanted to carry on with the story or not. Cos i thought it was suckish.  
but yeah im gona carry on writing and see where it leads to.

hope you like it.

**Chapter 3:**

I woke up too yet another buzz from my alarm clock, another day of school. But at least today, I had something to look forward to.

I did my usual routine, took a shower, did my hair, brushed my teeth and got dressed. Then I ran off to school.

***

The school day went quickly. Boring lessons again.

I strolled home and got changed into some white jeans and a black shirt, ready to go on my date. Then went and sat on the sofa.

"Honey, why are you dressed like that?" mom asked.

"Im taking Tara to dinner tonight, remember?"

"Oh yeah" she said hugging me

"Mom, watch the shirt"

"Sorry, sorry, im just so happy, my little boy is growing up"

I laughed softly.

"The limo's here, well I better be off mom" I said hugging her,

"Have fun sweetie" she called as I walked out the door.

"Will do mom"

I got in the limo and told the driver where to go.

As we pulled up to Tara's place I could see her standing in her kitchen through the window. She looked beautiful, she was wearing a red strapless knee length dress and her silky brown hair swaying down her back.

I took a deep breath, got out the limo and knocked on the door.

"Justin!" She called as she opened the door.

"Tara, you look, beautiful"

She blushed a little. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself"

I laughed quietly.

She stepped out of the doorway and linked my arm as I showed her to the limo.

"Ladies first" I insisted

She giggled

I took a seat next to her and closed the door.

"So where are we going" Tara asked

"Your gona have to wait and see"

We pulled up at the Italian restaurant and I took her by the hand and helped her out..

"Oh my goodness Justin, This is … is amazing, it's so posh and"

I laughed "come on lets go inside"

We walked inside and got showed to our table. Tara was still in shock with how posh it was.

"Justin, this is beautiful, I really don't deserve all of this"

"Of course you do, I really like you Tara and I wouldn't take just any girl here"

She blushed a little then smiled. "Thankyou Justin"

"It's nothing, really" I smiled.

The waiter came along and took our order, we both had spaghetti.

It took about half an hour to come to us. But that past by as we talked and got to know each other better. Or should I say I got to know her better, because I think she already knew my life story.

"This spaghetti's good" She said as she ate away, trying not to get it over her dress.

"Sure is"

We finished eating and I paid the bill, not showing it Tara as it was pretty high.

"So what are we gona do now Mr. J to the Bieber"

"Late night walk along the river?"

"Okay" she giggled.

As we wondered across the road to the river I had the craziest feeling inside of me. Maybe, It was love. I don't know but her lips were calling me like they wanted to do something.

I clutched both of her hands.

"Look Tara, I really like you an.." I stopped and leant in I couldn't hold it in no longer. Our lips touched and we ended up kissing for around 4 minutes.

We both pulled away.

_Wow._ I thought to myself. _She really is an amazing kisser._

I lead her towards a near by bench then sat her down, still holding her hand.

"Please don't tell anyone about what happened tonight Tara, Just keep it between you and me" I said. I had an idea, I stood up and sang.

Don't tell your homies

Don't tell your mama

Don't tell your girlfriend that'll start some drama.

_Wow. That's really good. _I thought_._

I sat back down. "Promise me Tara" I looked into her eyes and saw them staring back

"I promise Justin"

"Thankyou" I said and kissed her cheek.

The limo was already there waiting across the road out side the restaurant.

"Sorry we're late Fred, we went down by the river"

"It's okay, Now lets get this young lady home"

She smiled at me. I really did think that maybe, she was the one.


	4. Chapter 4

Most of this is Justins thoughts. But i hope you like it x

Chapter 4:

I got home late that night, I went straight to my room and grabbed my guitar and strummed the pattern I came up with the other night and tried to build up the lyrics I made up and sang to Tara.

"I got nothing" I said to myself. As I set my guitar down and got into bed.

***

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It was 5am on a Friday.

_Why the heck am I awake so early? _I thought as I went and showered.

When I got out I slipped some grey sweat pants on, a black t-shirt and a grey jacket. I was to tired to care about what I looked like.

I walked downstairs to see my mom sitting at the table sipping some coffee.

"Why are you up so early Justin?"

"I have no idea" I said yawning

"Are you sure you don't wana go back to bed sweetie, you don't look too good"

"No mom I'm fine, really, I'm just a little tired" I said yawning again

"Aw okay, do you want some breakfast?"

"Can I just have some coffee please?"

"Sure, hey, honey, go put your feet up on the sofa for a while and watch some TV, ill bring this in to you"

I stood up and went and lay down on the sofa. I started flicking through the channels, but before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

"Justin, honey, wake up" A voice called as they shook me slightly.

"Huh … huh" I said sitting myself up-right.

"You fell asleep honey, it's almost time for school"

I rubbed my eyes and took a sip of my now cold coffee.

"Hey, do you want a fresh one?"

I nodded.

Mom went and made me a fresh coffee while I went and freshened up.

I came back down, hood up, cap on and backpack on my back.

I took a sip of my coffee then set out for school.

I scraped my feet along the ground all the way, thoughts travelling through my mind as I walked. I didn't know what was wrong with me, why did I feel like this.

I arrived at school and spotted Tara, her beautiful brown hair was curled she wore a little purple bow clip at the side. She looked cute. Suddenly I felt much better.

I smiled and ran up to her.

"Hey beautiful" I said

"Oh, hey there Justin, oh urm, thanks for last night, I had a great time" she said as she looked at the ground, trying not to give me eye contact.

I wondered what was wrong, but I didn't bother questioning her.

"Its okay, anything for you" I said.

She laughed a little laugh under her breath. "Ill see you later Justin"

"Oh, okay then, see ya later" I said and gave her a quick hug before running off to math class.

_I couldn't stop wondering what was wrong with Tara. She seemed really down. _My thoughts were rudely interrupted by Caroline, the girl I sit behind.

"Justin, is it true?" She asked

_Please don't let it be aboouu…_

"I-Is what true?" I asked as I copied down some of the notes off the board.

_Please don't let it be abouu…_

"Did you take Tara Moore on a date last night?"

_Shit! Why the heck did she tell?_

"Urm. Yeah, how did you find out?"

"Everyone knows. You can't keep anything a secret in this school Justin, you should know that" she said

_Well I do now!_

"Hmm" I said and put my head in my hands.

"Is the part about the kiss true too?"

_WHAT!_

"Urn, Depends, what do you know" I said and lifted my head up

"Well I heard you took her down the by the river at around midnight, told her you loved her and kissed her passionately"

_WHAT THE! DOESN'T SHE KNOW WHAT "DON'T TELL ANYBODY" MEANS_

"Well, I didn't tell her I loved her. And I wouldn't say passionately"

"But you did kiss her right?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, Urm, Justin and Caroline? Is there something you want to share with the class?" The teacher yelled

"No sir" We both said.

"Well be quiet and listen then"

"Sorry sir"

I sat and thought.

_Why the hell did I ever think she was the one? Why did she go and tell everyone when I told her not to, I even sang it for her? Well I guess she was just excited at the fact I kissed her, I mean I am Justin Bieber, the teen po… _I got interrupted again.

"Justin, can you tell me the answer to this"

_SHIT, what the hell is he going on about?_

"Its 14.9" Caroline whispered

"14.9?" I said

"Correct" He said

"Thanks Caroline, I owe you"

"Its okay" she giggled

_Why the hell do I have to be The Justin Bieber, the super hot teen pop sensation? Why cant I just be Justin Bieber, the regular kid. Gosh. Sometimes I really do I wish I was never famous._

The bell rung and I packed my things away and before anyone knew it I was out the door and off to find Tara.

She was talking to her friend.

"Tara, could I have a word please?"  
"Yeah course Justin"

I took her away from her friends and away from anybody. I didn't know what was going to come out of my mouth, so it was safer to be just me and her.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this chapter is mostly all speech and I suck at speech haha.

**Chapter 5:**

"Why the hell did you tell the whole school about last night when I clearly tol … wait sang it to you" I said trying to keep calm.

"I-i-I didn't tell _everyone_ I told one person"

"But I told you not to tell anyone"

"Bu..."

"Not one person"

"Justin, I'm sorry, I really didn't think she'd tell anyone"

"It's too late for apologizing Tara"  
"But, Justin…"

"There are no buts, I really liked you, I thought, that maybe you could have been the one. But now. Not at all. I don't even know if I can trust any girl again and it's your entire fault" I said and walked away.

"Im sorry Justin" I heard her call from behind.

I ignored her and went and sat on an empty bench as a few tears rolled down my cheek.

_Its okay Justin be a man be a …._

"Hey Justin" I voice called

I looked up It was Caroline.

I coughed to cover up the tears. "Hey Caroline"

"Are you okay?"

"No not really" I said standing up and walking, Caroline followed

"Did you talk to Tara then?"

"Yeah"

"What happened?"

"I basically shouted at her, told her she was wrong and walked off"

"Didn't she apologize?"

"She tried to" I mumbled

"Why the hell didn't you let her?"

"Caroline, you don't understand ive had this done to me so many times"

"But I thought you liked her … a lot"

"I did, until she went and told the whole school"

"She told one person Justin"

"That doesn't make a difference, I told her not to tell anybody, I even sang it to her"

"Justin, calm down"

"No, Im going home. Bye" I said and walked home.

I got home and the door was locked, mom must have gone to work, so I grabbed the spare key from under the mat and went upstairs to my room.

I fell backwards into my blue bean bag, grabbed my guitar and strummed away scribbling bits of lyrics into my notebook as I went along.

Now I can see it girl,  
you aint gotta say nothing  
your lips are callin me,  
Like they wana do something,

I feel the chemistry,  
With everything we make,  
A little kiss is a definite possibility,  
Seen you a couple times,  
Had a couple conversations,  
Since you've been on my mind,  
Made a couple observations,

Like you were my chick,  
You could be my chick,  
Play by the rules and  
You could get what I get,

Just keep it quiet,  
Keep it on the hush

And what we do keep it just between us,

I don't want to see tweet about JB,  
Cause the only people that you know,  
Is you and me so,

Baby, I know that you're cool  
With rockin with me,  
But I can't have you tellin everybody  
You got me all twisted with your lips  
Like this,

So tell me, tell me,  
Are you gona kiss, kiss and tell,  
Tell me are you gona kiss, kiss and tell  
Tell me are you gona kiss me  
Then tell everybody,  
That you got me twisted  
With your lips girl,  
Are you gona kiss and tell,

Its confidential,  
No one has to do with it,  
Just you and me girl,  
Tell em' we're doing it,

Don't need that TMZ,  
All in our privacy,  
Use em' lips for kissin girl,  
If you wana ride with me,

And if you wana tell somebody,  
Then we can call the whole thing off,  
No Problem

You can go your way,  
And I'll go mine,  
But I rather spend a little time with you,  
Yeah,

Just keep it quiet,  
Keep it on the hush

And what we do keep it just between us,

I don't want to see tweet about JB,  
Cause the only people that you know,  
Is you and me so,

Baby, I know that you're cool  
With rockin with me,  
But I can't have you tellin everybody  
You got me all twisted with your lips like this,

So tell me, tell me,  
Are you gona kiss, kiss and tell,  
Tell me are you gona kiss, kiss and tell  
Tell me are you gona kiss me  
Then tell everybody,  
That you got me twisted with your lips,  
Girl are you gona kiss and tell,

Tell, said are you gona kiss and tell,  
Tell, said are you gona kiss and tell,  
Tell, said are you gona kiss and tell,

Oh,  
Don't tell your homies,  
Don't tell you mama,  
Don't tell your girlfriend,  
That'll start some drama,

Stay off that facebook,  
I'll tweet you real good,  
You keep this private,  
And you can get what I get,

Whoa,  
Kiss and tell,  
Whoa, whoa

I'm not about that,  
If you're gona kiss and tell  
No, no, no  
If you're gona kiss and tell,  
If you're gona kiss and tell,  
That's not me.

I exhaled deeply before setting my guitar down and laying on my bed and began to Think about everything I had done.

_Should I have shouted at her? Did I over react? Did I-_

"Justin, are you okay?" someone said.

I sat up and looked towards the door. It was my mom.

"Yeah, I guess"

"Whats up Honey"

"Nothing, I'm going for a walk"

"No, Justin, I'm your mom, tell me" She sat down.

"Fine" I said.

I sat and told her about what happened last night and what we did, I told her about how I sang to her and told her not to tell and how she went and told the whole school. I even told her how I shouted at her for doing it.

"Aw Justin, honey" She said and hugged me tight.

I hugged her back.

"Do you still like her?"

"I don't know" I said as a few tears trickling down my cheek. "I did, until she told people"

She hugged me again.

"Ill leave you to think about it honey" she said and tapped my back.

"Thanks" I smiled softly

I decided to call Caroline. Maybe she could help me.

"Caroline, I need your help."

"What's up now Justin?"

"I don't know if I like her or not"

"Is this _her_, Tara?"

"Yup"

"You have pictures of you and her together, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Look at them, how do you feel?"

I looked at them all.

"I-I don't feel … anything"

"Then Justin, maybe you two weren't meant to be together"

… There was an awkward silence.

"Well I better get going Justin"

"Oh, okay, ill speak to you later, bye" I said and hung up.

"Justin, honey, come here" I heard my mom call from down stairs.

I ran down to her and gasped for breath.

"Scooter just called, he said you're wanted for a performance and interview tomorrow on this new chat show, but I didn't know whether you wanted to go, I mean you have a lot on your mind right now and ..."

"Wow wow, mom, of course I'm going to do it. I might have a lot on my mind right now but I can't let my fans down"

"Are you sure Justin?"

"Im sure"

"Positive?"

"Positive!" I said.

"Well let me phone Scooter back, what are you going to sing?"

"Kiss And Tell" I said

She looked at me confused

"The song I wrote for Tara"

"Are you sure? It won't get you all emotional will it?"

"Hopefully not" I said smiling

"Okay honey, you go to bed now, you have to be up early tomorrow"

I looked at the clock, it was 1am. I didn't think it was that late.

I walked up stairs and got ready for bed, I had mixed feelings about tomorrow, part of me, was really excited but then I was really nervous.

_What if they started questioning me about the song? _I thought

I tried to keep the questions off my mind and settled down to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, this chapter is pretty short. But hopefully the next one will be longer.

ohh. And id just like to say THANKYOU SO MUCH for all the nice reviews.

**Chapter 6:**

I woke up super early, showered and slipped on a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. I was really nervous for today; I didn't know what they would think of the song.

As I went downstairs the lyrics ran through my head.

_Now I can see it girl,__  
__you aint gotta say nothing__  
__your lips are callin me, __  
__Like they wana do something,_

I ate breakfast slowly as mom told me what the plan was for today, it was pretty simple. We go to the studio, I sing, get interviewed then I had the rest of the day free.

I put my shoes on and got in the car, mom followed looking a little bit nervous.

"Are you sure you want to do this Justin?" she asked as started the engine

"Im sure mom, just drive"

She chuckled and drove to the studio.

We arrived 10 minutes before I went live on air. I grabbed my guitar and strummed a little before running up to the stool they had left for me on stage.

"We go live in 3, 2, and 1" The camera guy yelled.

I bit my lip as the presenter introduced me.

I smiled and sang.

_That's not me._

A huge grin beamed across my face as I belted out that last line.

_I did it!_ I thought to myself exhaling deeply.

"THANKYOU EVERYBODY!" I yelled as I set my guitar down and walked over to the sofa.

"Thanks for coming Justin" He said

"Thanks for having me"

"So what inspired you to write that song?" he asked

_Great._ I thought.

I looked over to my mom who was biting her lip nervously.

"Well I kissed this girl and told her not to tell anybody, but she told the whole school. And this song is basically describing what happened I guess"

The rest of the interview was a breeze. I managed to get him off the subject of Girls and talking about music.

"Thanks again Justin!" he said

I smiled.

"And we're clear!" the camera man called.

I stood up and checked my phone.

I had 3 new messages

**From Caroline:**

**JB! U was so brave! & tht song was Amazin x**

**From Ryan:**

**Dude, tht was amazin what u sed, wana hang out l8r? Shoot some hoops?**

**From Tara:**

**Nd u think im bad Justin, u wrote a song bout me, sang it live, thn told the world bout wht I did. Justin im sry, I hope u 4give me.**

**To Caroline:**

**Thnx!**

**To Ryan:**

**Thnx dude! Sure, wht time?**

I didn't bother texting Tara back. I blocked her number instead. I will never be able to forgive her for what she did to me.

**From Ryan:**

**Urm Idk bro, ill jus w8 outside ur house til u get bk.**

**To Ryan:**

**Haha k.**

I got home to see Ryan sitting on the front step of my house with the basketball between his legs. I laughed lightly.

"Justin, finally man, ive been waiting for ages"

"Don't blame me bro, it was the traffic's fault"

We both laughed and did our personal hand shake.

"Now let's shoot some hoops" he said

"You're on Butler"

We played ball for about an hour until Caroline stopped by.

"Hey Justin, Hey Ryan" She said.

"Hey Caroline, what brings you here?" I asked

"Nothing really, I was bored, decided to stop by here"

"Cool" I said as I stared into her beautiful brown eyes.

"JB I gotta go now bro, Ill speak to you soon yeah?" Ryan butted in.

"Yeah, whatever, laterz" I said.

Caroline giggled.

"Wana come in side and watch a movie?"

"Sure" she said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyyy guys, i dont know if i like this chapter or not but ahhh well  
i hope you like it :L**

**oh and chapter 7 should be up either tonight or tomorrow as im in the middle of writing it now. x **

**Chapter 7:**

I slowly put my arm around Caroline, making her rest her head on my shoulder.

"Urm, Justin what are you doing?" She asked puzzled

"Oh, sorry" I said taking my arm back.

"I never said I didn't like it" she giggled

i smiled.

I saw Caroline fidget around, trying to find a comfortable position.

I stopped the movie and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Caroline, can I tell you something?"

"Urm sure?" she said

I held her hands tight.

"Look Caroline, I really like you, more than ive EVER liked anyone. Your beautiful, your sweet and caring and best of all I can trust you with anything, I love you"

She blushed.

"J-J-Justin I don't know what to say"

"Caroline, will you, be my girlfriend?"

"B-But Justin, what about Tara?"

"Ive told you, im over her"

She looked around the room, still speechless.

"Well?"

"O-O-Of course I will Justin"

I hugged her tight.

"B-B-But promise me one thing?"

She looked at me

"You won't be like Tara, will you? And go and tell everyone, I want it to be a secret, just me and you?"

"I promise Justin, I would never do that to you, and you know that" she smiled and took my hand.

"Good, because Caroline I feel as if I can trust you with anything, ive never felt this way with any other girl a-and I love you"

She wiped a few tears away from her eyes. I could tell she was still in shock.

"I-I love you too Justin"

I leant in and kissed her cheek softly, making her jump.

We both smiled.

Caroline looked towards the door, I looked to, It was my mom.

"Hey Pattie" Caroline called.

"Hello" she said smiling "im going out Justin, I'll be back around 1am"

"Oh, okay, have fun" I said

"Okay, be good. Ill see you later"

I heard the door click shut and let out a deep breath.

"So what do you want to do? I mean we do have the whole house to ourselves"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

I pulled her towards me, putting my hand on her neck

"You have big hands" she said

"Everything about me is big babe" I said as I pushed my lips against hers.

We kissed softly until I slowly slipped my tongue into her mouth; hers followed as they rubbed together unison.

I don't know how long we kissed for but I could feel her getting short of breath, I was too. I pulled away slowly.

"Wow" she whispered

I just grinned at her.

"Wana go for a walk?" I suggested

She nodded.

We walked out the door and I put my hood up and sunglasses on.

She giggled "Do you have to wear those Justin"

"I do if you don't want any fans to see me"

She giggled again and took my hand. "Let's go Mr. Pop star"

We walked round the park for a while just talking. I was surprised that the girls with the Justin Bieber t-shirts on hadn't noticed me. But I didn't let them bother me, I just carried on as if I wasn't famous at all.

"Justin, im tired, I think im gona go home" she said

"No, no, no, come back to my place" I said

"No Justin, I can't, I wana go to bed"

I looked at my phone clock. It was 10:30pm we had been walking for a while.

"You can sleep at mine" I offered

"Urgh. Fine"

I grinned at her.

We got back to the house about half an hour later as we walked slowly.

"So where am I sleeping?" she asked

"Follow me"

I opened the door for her.

"Justin this is y-your room?"

I nodded.

"So where are you gona sleep?"

"Here" I smiled

"But Justin, we can't sleep in the same bed"

"Why not? You're my Girlfriend"

"I know I am, but what about your mom, won't she get suspicious?"

"So what, we aren't having sex, we're just sleeping"

"Urgh fine" she giggled "But I haven't got anything to change into?"

"Oh" I said as I rummaged through my wardrobe throwing her a purple t-shirt and a pair of my basketball shirts.

"You can get changed in there" I said pointing to my bathroom

"Thanks" she smiled

She went inside the bathroom and I got ready myself.

I took off my clothes and climbed into bed. Grabbing my laptop and starting to tweet.

Just then, Caroline came out. She looked beautiful.

"Y-Y-You look b-b-beauti-i-iful" I stuttered

She blushed and climbed into my bed next to me.

"What'cha doin'?" she said and placed her head on my shoulder

"Tweeting" I laughed

_Had a great day today with friends, sleep time now (:_

I pressed the tweet button and closed my laptop down.

"Night baby" I said kissing her cheek.

"Night Biebs"

I flicked the lights off and went straight to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorryyy guys ... this is the last chapter :(  
i hope you have enjoyed this. And thankyou so much for all the reviews and stuff.**

**i will be writing another story soon. Im not sure what its gona be called or what the story line will be  
****but i can say it will definatly be another Justin Bieber fic ;)**

******anyway enjoy x love Beth (JBiebsLover) x **

**Chapter 8:**

I woke up at around 9am to see Caroline still asleep. She looked so peaceful; I didn't want to wake her so I grabbed my laptop and tweeted again.

_Another free day, what to do? What to do?_

I followed a few fans back then closed my laptop.

"Morning babe" I said looking over to Caroline who was rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked

I looked at the clock "9:15"

"Oh, how long have you been awake?"

"Only 15 minutes" I laughed

"Justin, do you mind if I take a shower?"

"You don't need to ask babe" I laughed "you can use mine, ill go use my moms"

"Okay" she said going into the bathroom.

We both took a shower and met back up in my room.

"Wana get some breakfast" I asked her.

She nodded and we went down stairs.

"Hey Justin, oh, hey Caroline, what are you doing here?"

"She slept here mom" I said

"Can I have a word Justin please" mom asked

"Yes" I huffed and followed her into the hallway

"Justin, you know im fine with people sleeping over but can you just tell me first, especially when it's a girl" she said

"Im sorry mom, its just it was late and she was tired so I was just like, you can sleep here" I said quickly

"So where did she sleep?"

"Urm" I hesitated

"Justin…"

"In my bed, okay!" I yelled "And before you ask, no we didn't have sex"

"Justin, Justin, calm down honey, its okay"

I breathed deeply, calming my self down.

"Why in your bed though, why not the guest room?"

"BECAUSE SHES MY GIRLFRIEND" I screamed and stormed off and sat back at the table with Caroline.

She rubbed her hand up and down my back to calm me down.

I placed my head in my hands.

"Its okay baby" Caroline said as she kissed my cheek.

I lifted my head back up and put my hands under the table, grabbing Caroline's hand. She jumped, and then giggled a little.

"Who wants blueberry pancakes" mom called as she put them onto plates

"Me" we both said.

She served them to us and we ate them up in a matter of minutes.

"So what are you two doing today?"

"Duno, Just gona chill I guess?" I said looking at Caroline

She just smiled and nodded.

"Well you two have fun, im off to the grocery store then im going round my friends" mom said grabbing her car keys and walking out the door.

"Come with me" I said taking her by the hand.

I took her up to my bed room and grabbed my guitar.

She sat down at one end of my bed and I sat at the other as I began to strum.

I sang her favourite girl.

"You really are my favourite girl Caroline, I love you"

She wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"That way beautiful Justin, it really was, I love you so much"

She flung her arms around me and hugged me tight.

"Ill never let you go" I whispered into her ear.

It's been about 6 months now since Ive been dating Caroline. And I do truly believe she is the one. Only Ryan and our parents know that we're dating as well which is cool. I love Caroline so much, she's beautiful and down to earth and best of all, I can tell her anything. I haven't spoken to Tara since i shouted at her, I don't think I will ever forgive her for what she did to me, it hurt too much. But right now im happy I've got a beautiful girlfriend like Caroline and I don't want that to change.


End file.
